I promise
by winchesterbrothers67
Summary: This story happens before Dean goes to hell and everything. Sam is just cared of being alone and needs his big brother more than ever. Chick flick moment!


**Hey! Okay so, right now I´m writing a new story that will be longer. So when I will be posting this short ones for you to have till I have that one ready! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don´t own them**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

 **-SPN-**

Sam was going insane. His brother was going to hell in two more days and all because of him. He had tried everything to break the deal, trying with everything he thought it would break it, but it didn't. That deal was impossible to brake and he was starting to give up, all the weight of finding a way to make Dean safe was taking him down.

The thing that most annoyed him was that Dean was acting like nothing! His brother was so calm and didn't even want to talk about this.

"C'mon Dean! We need to talk about this! You are going to hell in two days and you are going to sit there and watch TV all day?" Sam said to his big brother when his patience broke. Dean sighed and looked at him "Sam, I am worried okay? I just... you need to understand that this deal is unbreakable and there's nothing you can do to save me Sammy... nothing.." that last word was just a whisper Sam couldn't hear, the only thing Dean wanted was some time alone with his little brother without talking about this, he wanted to relax, but with Sam here wanting to talk about hell every minute it was nearly impossible. "No Dean! I don't want you to give up! You are Dean Winchester! Since when do Dean Winchester you give up? Huh? I will not let you go to hell yo-"

"ENOUGH!"- Dean yelled at him making him stop talking. "Sam just shut your mouth! Why is it so difficult for you to understand? This was a choice I made and there is NOTHING you can do to stop it! I made this deal because I couldn't stand living with you dead and-"

"And what Dean?! You brought me back but now I will have to be without you?! Do you think that's fair Dean!?"-Sam interrupted him.

The eldest Winchester looked at his brother in shock for some seconds, and then he stood up and grabbed the Impala's keys. "I need a drink" he murmured as he headed to the door.

Two hours later Dean, not drunk, entered the motel room they were staying and found his brother sleeping in his bed. He slowly walked to his own bed and started preparing to sleep. He was going to turn off the lights when he heard a small whimper coming from the other bed. He recognized that Sam was having a nightmare and went to wake him up. "NO! P..pleaseee! Don't leave me!...ple...aseeee." His little brother started mumbling, clearly terrified by his nightmare. His eyes were shut but still tears streamed down his cheeks "Shhh calm down Sammy, it's just a nightmare. I'm here shhh" Dean tried to wake him up shaking his arm "DEAN! DEAN NOOO!" Sam screamed. 'Shit, this one is a bad one' Dean thought. "SAM! Wake up!" He shook his brother hysterically trying to make him open his eyes.

When he finally did they were looking around trying to find something or someone, when his eyes finally ended on his big brother's he started crying loudly and openly. Dean's mother-hen mode came to action and he hugged his brother tightly, wanting to make everything better for him. Every time Sam has had a nightmare they spent some good hours talking about it and making all better. "D..dean."- Sam whispered brokenly on his brother's shoulder. "Shhhh little brother, everything's okay. You're okay, it was just a dream Sammy" He whispered, trying to comfort him. When Sam's cries ended and he stopped shaking so much, Dean looked at him with such affection and love Sam nearly started crying again."Do you want to tell me what was it about Sammy?" He asked. That always made his brother feel better "It..it was y-you... ggoing to hell.. I-I tried to help.. But- but I couldn't move... y-you were dying and I couldn't stop it!"- Sam mumbled trying to control the tremble on his voice. He could still hear his brother's screams for help.

"D-dean..please I-I need you"- Sammy said brokenly. Dean's heart broke as he heard his brother's desperate voice. He realized how much this whole deal thing broke Sam, how losing Dean was so terrible and terrifying he couldn't control the pain, how not being capable of doing nothing to stop it made him feel useless.. Dean only wanted to make this all better, with only one day left with Sam he wanted his little brother to remember how much Dean loved and cared about him. "Oh Sammy. Please stop crying okay? You'll be alright; I am here for you okay? Try to go back to sleep now. You need it"- He whispered as he brought his body closer to his own and tightened his grip around him. "Go to sleep Sam".

10 minutes later Dean heard his brother mumble something on his sleep. Something that made his heart hurt and bring tears to his eyes "Please don't leave me"- Sammy had said quietly.

Dean sighed. He wasn't prepared to say goodbye to his brother, he didn't want to go to hell, but there was nothing that could be done.

He gently brushed some hair that had fallen in Sammy's face and kissed his forehead.

"I will never leave you Sammy. I promise"

 **END**

 **What did you think about it? I know that the stories I am making are very short and simple, but I promise that I will change them and make something longer.**

 **Keep reviewing! Your comments really make my day! Love you all**


End file.
